


Hours

by Dustinthemadhattercp



Series: Weird, Smutty Vocaloid Adventures [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingering, Hinting At Foursomes, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Slight Kagamine Len/Utatane Piko/Oliver/Fukase At The End, butt plug, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinthemadhattercp/pseuds/Dustinthemadhattercp
Summary: Pure smut.Like, epic horniness levels right here.--Len is thirsty for Piko's everything.Mostly his dick.Continuation of my last Piko and Len fanfiction set a few months after.





	Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift [a very late one] to my lovely friend Charlie. By late I mean like years late. Haha, Happy fucking New Year babe. Start it off with this fucking masterpiece. 
> 
> AKA: Len being a total fucking slut.

_Soft._

Everything about Piko was soft, Len thought. His skin, his clothing, hair, eyes, smile, _everything._

Lips were included. 

The blonde was currently surrounded by everything Piko. The other boy had Len straddling his lap, head resting against the headboard of Len’s bed. The white-haired boy had his arms wrapped around Len, tucking him against his chest.

Len was brushing his lips gently over Piko’s jaw, the blue eyes of his lover watching him curiously.

“What are you doing?” Piko asked, voice, again, soft like everything else about him.

“Touching you,” Len replied. “Is it a problem?” He nipped at Piko’s earlobe, tongue darting out to swipe against the skin behind the body part. 

Piko shivered. A sly grin graced his pale lips. “Are you hinting at something, Len?”

Len smirked, lips peppering light, but sensual kisses over his lover’s neck. “Maybe I am...does it bother you, Piko?” His voice was one of sexual hunger, raspy and low, but still soft and breathy. Piko didn’t reply, but blushed, which only egged Len on.

“I want you…”

That was all it took for Piko to tip Len’s chin up and press his lips heatedly to the blonde’s. Len took the kiss in stride, his slim fingers threading through the other’s silky locks. 

Len made a sound low in his throat when Piko reached around to give his ass a little squeeze, the feel of the other’s cooler skin against his warmer made the blonde’s blood thrum with arousal. 

Both were already naked from their activities from a few hours ago, so it was easy for Piko to get his lover riled up quickly, a thing the boy took full advantage of. He knew his boyfriend was a sucker for skin-to-skin contact, Len having admitted it turned him on like crazy after a night of passion weeks prior. 

Piko took a moment to break the kiss, his breath hot on Len’s lips. “My, you can’t even go a few hours without a cock being shoved deep inside of you, can you Len? You’re such a little slut.”

Len positively keened under Piko’s harsh words. He arched his back in a way that forced his ass back into his lover’s roaming hands, curious fingers prying apart his cheeks. 

“You thought I wouldn’t notice your little erection pressing up against me as we were laying down? How long have you been thinking of doing this again?”

“Hours,” Len replied, his voice coming out breathless from smirking lips as Piko nipped at his jaw. 

“You’re insatiable,” Piko said, voice thick with lust as he reached over to their bedside table to grab their bottle of lube, the cap still popped open after its last use. Len hummed in reply, knowing the other was correct. He didn't seem to care, however, taking the moment while Piko was getting the lube to reach down in between them. 

The blonde wrapped his hand around Piko’s growing hard-on, a small shiver running down his spine at the sharp intake of breath he got from his boyfriend. He gave the pulsing organ a few quick strokes before grinding their cocks together, mewling at the zips of pleasure it caused. 

Len let out another moan when he felt the slide of a finger inside of him. “Piko! Warn a guy…”

“Warn a guy before you grab his dick,” Piko hissed, leaning forward to suck Len’s bottom lip between his teeth, causing the other to moan. Piko let out a satisfied hum, slipping another finger inside of the blonde. 

Len pressed himself close to his lover as he was stretched out, his arms looped loosely around Piko’s neck. He stiffened as Piko found his prostate, a pleasured yelp falling from his lips. 

“There we are. You like it when I touch you here, don’t you?” The white-haired boy teased, pushing his fingers toward that same spot repeatedly. He drew sultry moans from Len, along with small curses as the blonde dripped precome from his tip onto Piko’s lap. 

“I guess that answers that question. Here, suck.” 

Len followed Piko’s instructions in a pleasured daze, sucking the blue-eyed boy’s glistening fingers into his mouth. He tasted the tacky flavor of lube, along with the sweet flavor of Piko’s skin.

Mostly the lube though.

“I’m going to stick it in now. Don’t stop sucking, slut. I don’t have Fukase here to keep your mouth busy today, so you’ll have to make do with my fingers.” Len moaned around the digits on his tongue, mouth watering at the thought of Fukase’s cock shoved down his throat. The four of them--Fukase, Oliver, Piko, and him--had made it a thing to have a little fun together now that Len had ‘stopped being such a motherfucking virgin’ as Fukase told it. 

Len felt his eyes flutter as Piko finally pushed his cock inside of him. The sting of the stretch was delicious, and Len moaned gratefully around the fingers. Those slim digits probed his mouth, Len finding himself almost deepthroating the fuckers. 

“You’d think with how much we all split you open every week, you’d be looser back here,”Piko teased. “But no, you’re still just as tight as the first time I fucked you.”

A whimper escaped from the blonde as Piko fucked up into him. He felt so full and he loved it, having Piko everywhere around him. His mouth, in between his legs, his ass--Len could never be satisfied. 

“Harder, please-!” Len begged, taking his mouth off of Piko’s fingers. 

Piko shoved them back in, arousal twisting in his gut as Len choked on them from the force. “Sluts don’t get to make demands.” Len about screamed in pleasure as Piko found his prostate, this time showing no mercy as he pounded into it. “They just follow instructions like good little whores. You’re a good whore, aren’t you Len? You’re my whore, my good little slut.” 

Piko continued drawing sweet cries from Len, pounding into him until sweet tears leaked from the corners of Len’s eyes. All Len could do was mindlessly suck on those lovely fingers, his brain clouded with pleasure and the haziness that came with being fucked like this by his Piko. 

“I’m gonna come soon, Len. I’m gonna fill you up so much. You want that, baby?” Len nodded, babbling incoherently around Piko’s fingers. He wanted to be filled so much that if he pressed on his stomach after, Piko’s hot seed would leak from his stretched out hole. 

Len’s eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Piko’s warm come paint his insides, his back arching as he came himself, his own seed splashing all over his stomach. Tears dripped from his cheeks as Piko fucked him through his orgasm, his prostate being abused from being pounded even after coming. 

Piko pulled his fingers from Len’s mouth, drawing a whine from the boy as he had continued to suckle on them. “Hush, Len. No need for that.” He pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s reddened lips, reaching over to the bedside table again to grab one of Len’s favorite butt plugs to use. Len all but whined when he saw it, making Piko smirk. “We have to keep you stretched out, Baby. You know how impatient Fukase can be. I like seeing you filled with my come too. Don’t you?”

He pulled out from Len and quickly plugged him up to stop his come from leaking out. 

“Piko-!” Len whined when the other played with the plug a bit. Piko feigned innocence, his mouth on Len’s neck as he was sucking a lovely mark into the boy’s pale skin. 

“Something wrong, Len?”

“You’re being..hnn..you’re being mean..”

Piko only giggled, knowing Len loved it when he riled him up like this. He continued playing with him for the next hour, maybe even longer, eventually getting Len to a point where his stiff cock was dripping small puddles onto his stomach. 

It was then that Oliver and Fukase got home. 

“Len, Piko!” They heard Fukase call out as he entered the apartment. “Where are you? I’m horny.” They heard the tell-tale ‘umph’ from the redhead as Oliver elbowed him in the side. 

Piko flashed a smirk at Len, who was already on edge from all the teasing. He didn’t think he was going to last much longer with the other boys being back. 

The door to Len and Piko’s room swung open, and Fukase and Oliver paused in the doorway. 

“Len..” Oliver’s voice cracked as he stared at the other blonde sprawled out over the bed like he was. The moan that came from Len’s lips was sinful, his cock positively dripping. 

“How long have you been playing with him?” Fukase asked, leading Oliver further into the room. 

“Hours,”Piko replied, voice smug. 

“He’s been fucking torturing me-”

“Hush,”Fukase cut him off, lips upturned into a smirk. “I wasn’t talking to you. Whores aren’t apart of this conversation.” That drew a frustrated whine from Len.

“I kept him stretched out for when you two got back,” Piko said, moving the plug again. Len choked on a moan, looking up at his lover with pleading eyes. Piko only gave him a smug smile in return. “You’ll get what you want in a bit. Don’t be so greedy.”

“Piko, please-”

“Maybe he needs something to keep his mouth busy.” Fukase came up behind Oliver, pushing down the boy’s bottoms to pull out his growing erection. Oliver only preened at the suggestion, pleased to shuffle toward Len, who looked pretty pleased to be able to suck the blonde’s cock. 

“Open wide, baby,” Piko practically purred. 

And that he did.


End file.
